HUGS!
by The Queen of Sin
Summary: Drabbleesque thingy, written in a very short amount of time for Ashley aka theyHAUNTme... who I love lotsly... just read it... you never know ...it might might be good.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I keep checking eBay though.

A/N: This is for my friend Ashley, who even though I have only known her a couple of weeks, is fast becoming one of my best friends. Hopefully this will cheer you up Hun! MUCH LOVE! HUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUG

This is unbeta-d so All mistakes are mine…and there's probably a few… I suck at typing… ask The Smoose.

**GEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVE**

Grissom held Sara close as she whispered her goodbye in his ear. "I love you." she breathed, "I will be back, I'll miss you".

She pulled back slightly, but kept her arms around his neck, and he kept his around her slim waist, not wanting to ever let go but knowing that he must. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, knowing her time to go was approaching soon. Sara moved in with as best smile as she could muster, and their lips met in a sweet kiss that held promise. A promise of love. A promise of returning. A promise of a better future.

Grissom looked back at his wife to be; they had decided to wait until she had returned to get married. He knew she had to go, and hated the part of him that wanted to keep her in Vegas with him. He suddenly remembered the envelope in his pocket. He remembers writing it just after Sara tearfully explained her situation and her need to leave for a while. For a while. She had emphasised that she would be back.

Inserting his hand into his pocket he took out the brown envelope, and placed in her soft hands. She quirked an elegant eyebrow at him; obviously confused. Grissom softly told her to open it on her journey; she looked like she wanted to ask more about the package, but placed it in her bag anyway.

"This isn't goodbye. So I won't say it"

He nodded slightly acknowledging her statement, but not daring to open his mouth for fear of trying to convince her to stay.

"Instead I'll say something else," Gil blinked back the tears he could feel building in his eyes.

"I'll see you later" She gave him one last kiss, and he gave her one last squeeze before she left his embrace.

He couldn't talk without braking down completely, so he gently took her hand and placed the softest of kisses on her palm, before he closed it.

Sara let out a shaky breath and began to move towards her car, to start her soul searching journey.

**GEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVE**

Sara sat on the sleazy motel bed that she had just disinfected. While daydreaming, she remembered the envelope Grissom had given her. She jumped off the bed and towards her bag. Slowly walking back towards the lumpy old bed, she started opening the envelope.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, as she read the letter inside.

_Sara,_

_I know that you need to do this; I only wish I was able to comfort and help you as a good fiancée should. I don't like the thought of you alone in the middle of nowhere possibly crying and me not being able to hold you, so enclosed are some hugs for you, a poor substitute I know, but it is all I have to offer you._

_Love as always_

_Gil_

For a moment Sara was confused as to what he meant. She looked inside the envelope and found another piece of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it, almost shocked at what was written…

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG _

_These are for if you ever need a hug. If you run out, just ask and I'll send some more._

_Love always_

_Gil_

Without even thinking about it, Sara reached for her phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Grissom" the business toned voice answered.

"Hey, it's me. I just read your letter. And I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me." Silent tears ran down her face. "Thank You"

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. It's what I'm here for."

"I need to go get some sleep now, so I'll speak to you…whenever"

"Okay Honey. Keep Safe and…" he paused for a moment "I love you."

She smiled into the phone, "I will and I love you too." and hung up. She didn't say goodbye, because she never would say goodbye to him. She got under the cool sheets, curled up around a pillow and used one of the many hugs Grissom had sent.

**GEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVEGEEKLOVE**

Okay, so maybe it sucked…

if you agree please don't flame me, I'm fragile… constructively criticise…

…

if you disagree…TELL MEEEEEEEE! Pwease!


End file.
